


Vault Hunter Tales

by icyraven93



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Stupidity, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyraven93/pseuds/icyraven93
Summary: This is a collection of adventures the Vault Hunters of Borderlands 2 have. Considering who they are and what planet they're on, stupidity is to be expected.





	Vault Hunter Tales

"Why exactly are we off to the End of the Line, again?" Maya asked her fellow Vault Hunters as the six waded through the water leading to a makeshift ramp.

"Only reason anyone really goes there, Maya: to kill Wilhelm," Axton answered. The group of six climbed up the ramp and crunched through the snow as they strolled to the End of the Line.

"And why exactly do we need to kill Wilhelm again?" Maya asked, skeptical of this journey even as she helped shoot the loaders blocking the path to Wilhelm's arena.

"Easy. He's got Logan's Gun," Gaige answered.

"I heard from Miss Moxxi that this thing turns pistol ammo into launcher ammo when combined with an absorb shield. I got a Sham shield with quite a few parts from Maliwan," Axton added 

"I only need the one. I know a way to make more!" Gaige finished. Before Maya could protest, Axton and Gaige had already joined Salvador, Zer0, and Krieg in fighting Wilhelm. Sighing, Maya tightened her grip on her Maliwan pistol and joined her friends.

\----------

When Wilhelm exploded, sending his upper half flying, Gaige realized something was off about their adversary. Namely, he looked nothing like the picture she had on her ECHO device.

"Hey, guys! I got an idea! Let's see if we can get him to fall face up! Winner gets... something!" Gaige suggested.

"Shouldn't we be searching for Logan's Gun?" Maya asked.

"That thing's super rare. 'Sides, I thought we could have some fun while looking for that thing," Gaige replied.

"No orange loot beams./This is most disappointing./What do we do now?" Zer0 called to the rest of the group.

"Let's leave and come back, guys. We can keep blowing Wilhelm up, and besides, Gaige's game sounds fun," Axton said. The six Vault Hunters began making their way back to the Tundra Express.

\----------

"Once more, he's face-down./Our foe never fell face up./Is he front-heavy?" Zer0 asked as Wilhelm's top half fell face down once more. Salvador's jumping drew his attention to an orange beam. Wait... orange? Zer0 hoped it was Logan's gun, though a Rolling Thunder greeted the group instead.

"Rolling Thunder... what exactly does it do?" Maya asked as she picked the grenade up to inspect it. Krieg quickly swiped the grenade from Maya and threw it.

"BIG! BOUNCY! BOOMS!" Krieg shouted, watching the grenade as it bounced along the ground, exploding with each landing.

"As long as he's entertained... let's get going," Salvador said before the six Vault Hunters again left the End of the Line.

\----------

"To be honest, I'm kinda running dry on hope we're getting Logan's Gun," Axton said after killing Wilhelm yet again. The Vault Hunters were growing exhausted, and had agreed to comb the area one last time before moving on to another task. Just as they were getting ready to leave, Gaige noticed another orange beam.

"Please be Logan's Gun..." Gaige said to herself as she picked up the gun. A quick inspection revealed that it was indeed the gun they were searching for.

"Now that we got the gun for Axton, can we leave?" Maya asked. Gaige perked up considerably.

"Now that I have one, we can duel each other for more!" Gaige exclaimed. Maya buried her face in her palms, saddened that her efforts in keeping her friends from killing each other had failed once again.


End file.
